


Febuqueery Drabbles

by notedbreadthief



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Hinted Marius/Courf, M/M, Queer Themes, Trans Enjolras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notedbreadthief/pseuds/notedbreadthief
Summary: 28 Drabbles, one for every day of Febuary.Multiple fandoms, multiple ships, not all are romantic, details in the chapter notes. Tags will be updated.Have fun.





	1. Hana's First Day (Overwatch)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see all the prompts, check out my twitter: https://twitter.com/notedbreadthief/status/1090963415898693632
> 
> There's also some making-of tweets there.
> 
>  
> 
> The title of this chapter says it all. The prompt for today was "First Crush."

"This is the break room, most important room of them all!" Lena announced, smiling as brightly as usual.

“Okay, I’ll keep that in mind.” Hana said. Lena’s tour of the base had been entertaining so far, but after 40 minutes of walking around, she wanted to get to work already.

“Hey Angela!” Lena yelled into the room, a “Hi Lena, how are you?” came back.

Hana froze at the sight of Angela Ziegler, thinking of herself six years ago, sitting on her bed with posters of the magnificent Mercy all over the walls. “Heh” She thought, “That’s gonna be weird.”


	2. Fashion Advice (Les Misérables)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt was "Gender non-conforming"

Courfeyrac threw himself on the couch with a groan.  
"It's too fucking hot!"   
He was wearing his thinnest shirt and shortest pair of pants, but still sweating all over his body.

"There's no bad weather, only bad clothing!" Combeferre said.

"And what do you suggest I wear?"

He heard Enjolras laugh in the other room. "I still have a few of my old dresses, they could fit you."

Courfeyrac smirked.

-

At the end of the day, he had gotten weird looks from some strangers and a "Yaaas, gurl!" from Grantaire.  
And also, most importantly, Marius had said he looked cute.


End file.
